Memories
by BHKL
Summary: Written by: B - Memories upon death...Partly AU due to one OC character. Done based off writers block since I don't write fanfics anymore...I'm surprised I even bothered.


He was dead. That fact was obvious. But why was he suddenly seeing everything about her? He regretted not being there when she needed him. Floating around in the darkness, he watched the many vision floating around him.

_On the train, the two moved about as they tried to find a compartment to sit in that wasn't already crowded. George pointed to one, seeing no one inside and slammed the door open. With the slam caused a startled shriek from inside. George and Fred peered in and looked at the girl sitting inside near the window, a hand placed to her chest to calm her heart rate. She had brought an inhaler to her mouth, successfully calming her breathing._

"_Oh. Sorry. We didn't—"_

"—_Think anyone was in here," Fred finished, both the twins putting on equally guilty looks._

_The girl shook her head, her short brown hair shaking from side to side as she did so. Her blue eyes met theirs and she let a small smile grace her lips. "It's fine. You can sit if you want." The twins didn't question it and immediately sat down before minds were changed. "What are your names?"_

"_I'm George." "And I'm Fred." "We're the Weasley's!" The twins explained, giant smiles adorning their faces._

_Giggling behind her hand, she nodded. "I'm Rian. Rian Kollins." The three chatted through the trip on the train. Fred and George showing Rian their hand-made toys slash inventions. Each trick was rewarded with laughs, which meant utter success for the twins._

It was the first time he and his brother met her. The one person he took extra care for. Even his brother had a soft spot for the girl, but it was more like a sibling bond.

_Fred and George had already gone ahead and gotten onto the train, finding easily the department that held a girl their age. Opening the door, she quickly glanced up before a smile was shown. She was sitting in the same department as their first year, in the same spot. The only difference was that they hadn't scared her to death for her to grab her inhaler. _

"_Hello Fred. George," she greeted, setting a book she had in her hands on her lap. _

"_Hello Rian," the two greeted back before sitting down. George sat across from her while Fred sat next to, glancing at the book in her lap before she closed it fully after bookmarking and then put it away. The three chatted, and Lee Jordan had joined them. They spoke of summer and how Rian had gone to visit her friends back in America. She was not an England native. She was originally from America and had moved to England just a year before she found out she was a witch. The four were great friends over the past two years. _

Third year at Hogwarts…the year that he was drawn close to her. He smiled about that. That was one of the best years of his life. With her, his brother, and their best friend Lee…

_Rian looked over from chatting with twins, nodding her head. "Good morning Harry," she greeted, before returning to her conversation. Out of the corner of her eyes though did she notice the questioning look on his face. "Fred invited me."_

"_Fred! George! Ginny is your responsibility! Go!" Arthur demanded, getting the rest of the family to start running. George ran ahead, Fred behind him holding Ginny's hand as they bustled away. Rian was behind them, but her breathing was slowing running out. Looking back, he called out to George before pushing Ginny into George's arms and running back. He picked Rian up, causing her to let out a squeak of surprise but it gave her time to calm herself. Of all the times she left her inhaler in the tent. _

A deep chuckle left his lips. It was the first summer he told his parents about his girlfriend and had gotten her to come with them for that vacation the ended in a disaster. Sure, the team they were rooting for won but her health was a big issue.

"_Rian. Would you do the honor of joining me to the dance?"_

_The brown haired girl gazed up at her boyfriend, smiling before she nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't dream of going with anyone else."_

_That ball brought him the best scene he had even seen. When he awaited for her in front of the great hall, his breath was caught in his throat as he watched her step down the stairs. Her dress suited her perfectly. It was a baby blue dress that fluttered around her. It was partly short in the front, but made its way longer towards the back. _

He remembered how they danced all night, that night being the best of nights in his life. He had given himself to her, and she to him; all body, mind, and soul. He wouldn't have given that night up for anything.

_It was time to transport Harry to a safer location. He was happily engaged to Rian and instead of Fleur being around to become one of the many Harry clones, Rian had taken that position. Bill insisted that she had stayed home and helped get everything ready for their wedding while he helped the rest. Fred wasn't entirely happy that his girlfriend was going to be in danger but Rian was a stubborn one._

_The moment they were all in the air, Rian riding with Bill, was when everyone was attacked. They all landed at the Weasley home at different times. Harry and Hagrid were first to arrive, followed by Remus and George. George suffered a nasty hit and lost his left ear, which he cracked a joke to his brother. Bill had brought news about Mad-Eyes death that night._

_Bill and Fleur's wedding was, at first, amazing. But it was cruelly interrupted by death eaters. Death eaters that ruined his entire life. She wasn't supposed to die that day. No one was. But a quick yell of Avada Kedavara and a flash of green took her life away. The death eaters had gone soon after, and everyone crowded around the fallen girl. George had tried to stop his brother from seeing, but it was too late. Pushing through the crowed, he stopped dead in his tracks as he gazed at the fallen figure. Short brown hair lay around her and her blue eyes held no life in them. Dropping to his knees, he grasped the girls hand that had a small ring showing her engagement. He cried that night as his family held him. _

_They buried her under her favorite oak tree that was nearest to the house. He stayed there most of the day and visited frequently up until the final battle of war…which brought him to where he was now._

He opened his eyes, tears running down cheeks. A warm hand touched his cheek and he flinched, blinking his eyes.

"It's okay love. You're alright…but you can't stay here. We must move forward."

He recognized that voice. His eyes finally allowed him vision instead of pure black and finally he saw her. She was just the same as she was at the wedding. Smiling at him with the same softness she had over her years. Sitting up, he pulled her into a hug which released a giggle from the girl.

"It's time to go."

He nodded, standing up and helped her do the same. Holding hands, they turned to gaze upon the Weasley family sobbing over his body. His eyes softened at them.

"They will be fine. I assure you," Rian whispered. Turning, he nodded, and they both moved forward, disappearing.

George looked at the body of his brother, tears falling at a fast rate. Angelina hugged the twin tightly, clutching his shirt as tears also ran down her face. Her boyfriend had lost his twin, and she had lost another friend.

After the battle was over, and Voldemort dead, his brothers body was transferred back to the home of the Weasley's and buried next to Rian.

_**Here lies Fred Weasley and Rian Kollins. From 1978 to 1998**_

* * *

><p>If you actually read all the way to this point, I am amazed! This was created based off amazing months worth writers block. This story sucks. I'm aware. It's AU in many parts and has an OC. Whoop!<p>

Fred is ultimately my favorite character. I was devastated to know he died. But I knew it was going to happen cause I read all the books before part 7 of the movies even came out. Though I will admit, James Phelps is my ULTIMATE favorite actor…and I don't really ever like celebs..he's the first.

Thanks for reading I guess. Also, Rian's name is pronounced "Re-An" incase you were actually wondering…


End file.
